Hot Lesbian Diapey Love in San Francisco
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In the 6th Entry of "Sexy Diapey Love" Gwen and Courtney head off to San Francisco for their 5th Anniversary, what'll happen? Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!


Hot Lesbian Diapey Love in San Francisco

 **Summary: This is the 6** **th** **story in the "Sexy Diapey Love" series as Courtney and Gwen celebrate their 5** **th** **anniversary as a married couple by going to San Francisco for a week to celebrate. Trent is babysitting Maybelle.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as the following masterpiece was written by myself, and Hellflores.**

It is February 2nd 2022 as it's been 5 years since Gwen and Courtney got married, and they decided to celebrate their 5th anniversary by going to San Francisco, California as Trent was watching the four year old Maybelle, as Brady and Lita were already asleep while Gwen and Courtney were gone they were staying at the Honeymoon Suite at the Palace Hotel.

"My god! Gwen, look at this room! It's so beautiful!" Courtney said as she laid on the heart shape queen-sized bed while Gwen smiled at her wife's happiness.

"Yup! Can't believe it's our 5th anniversary! 5 years of being married...wow!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know! I'm still surprised you and I are married... not in a bad way." Courtney said back to Gwen.

"I get it, because of our past in Total Drama." Gwen sighed, said, and laid next to Courtney.

"At least we have the week to ourselves. No friends, no family, no drama... just you and me... my diapey wearing queen." Gwen said to Courtney making her blush as she held Gwen close.

"I agree, my sweet goth diapey queen." Courtney said as they soon shared a quick kiss.

"So…what should we do first before we get to the love making?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Maybe order some room service, and watch a movie in our diapeys." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I'm up for it." Gwen replied back as they took off their bottoms and they are wearing their normal tops, and their diapers.

"Mmmm... you look absolutely hawt in those diapeys Mrs. Lopez-White." Gwen moaned softly and said to Courtney.

"Hehehe, and so do you, Mrs. Lopez-White." Courtney said back to Gwen before the two shared a quick yet passionate kiss on the lip as they began to order room service.

"Hello, this is Courtney Lopez-White. My wife and I like to order room service." Courtney said to room service.

"Okay then, what would you two like?" The room service guy asked Courtney.

Courtney: My wife and I would like to have Salisbury Steak and Milky served in a wine glass.

Room Service: Anything else?

"Yes. Three things One...We would like to have Chocolate Brownies, two...we would love to have a do not disturbed sign hanging in our front door, and Three...we would like a bunch of Rose Petals and Scented Candles for later tonight please?" Courtney demanded a bunch of things for room service.

"Yes ma'am." The room service guy said.

"Thank you very much, we are in the Honeymoon Suite." Courtney told the Room Service guy.

"Okay, it'll be there as soon as possible. Enjoy your stay." The room service guy said to Courtney.

"We will, thank you very much." Courtney said as she ended the call.

"We should put on some pants before they arrive." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said as they placed their bottoms back on as they waited for the room service by chatting about their life.

"You know, I'm still happy we're parents now." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered.

"Maybelle is being raised well by us, plus she's getting quite big for a 4-year old." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You mean she's growing at a fast rate? Like a giant?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"No! I'm saying that it was just yesterday that she was just a baby, and we were taking care of her, and this is the first time we've had time for a vacation to ourselves in a while…and she is growing at a fast-pace." Courtney said and answered Gwen.

"I know, even though we have decided to wear these forever...we have to be very sneaky about wearing and hiding them." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah... I kind of feel bad for hiding this from Maybelle."

"Honey." Gwen said as she held Courtney's face.

"Maybelle will know the truth, when she's ready. And I know, she'll be respectful about this. Because we raised her and she loves us." Gwen told Courtney in a comforting voice.

"I know, and we love her too." Courtney responded back.

"Should we call Trent and see if Maybelle is doing alright?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"If it only helps you relax, then sure." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Thank you." Courtney said as she dialed Trent's phone number.

"Hello?" Trent said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Trent, it's Courtney. How's Maybelle doing?" Courtney asked Trent.

"Worried about your little girl?" Trent asked Courtney.

"TRENT!" Courtney yelled out to Trent.

"Sorry, she's doing fine." Trent apologized and told Courtney that she was doing fine.

"Put it on speaker." Gwen said to Trent.

"Can we speak to her?" Gwen and Courtney asked her.

"Sure." Trent answered before he walked towards 4 and a half-year-old Maybelle who was trying to sleep but she couldn't as Trent just put the phone on speaker.

"Maybelle?" Trent asked Maybelle.

"Yes?" Maybelle asked Trent.

"It's your mommies. They want to talk to you." Trent said as Maybelle quickly sat up.

"Hello!" Maybelle said on the phone.

"HI MAYBELLE!" Gwen and Courtney said happily.

"Mommies! How's San Francisco?" Maybelle asked them.

"It's fun." Gwen answered Maybelle.

"But it's really chilly, and windy." Courtney answered Maybelle as well.

"Anyway, Mommy and I love you and miss you very much, and we hope to see you in less than a week sweetheart." Courtney said to Maybelle also.

"Okay Mommies." Maybelle said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Be Good to Trent." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"I will Mommy… I love you both." Maybelle said as Courtney started to tear up a bit.

"But, can you two sing me a lullaby to help me sleep please?" Maybelle asked them.

"Aww, sure sweetie." Gwen and Courtney answered Maybelle as Trent grabbed his guitar and began playing "You are my Sunshine" as Gwen and Courtney were gonna sing.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms, but when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, So I hung my head and I cried." Gwen sang the opening lines before Courtney was next.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." Courtney sang next as it was their turn to sing.

"I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me and love another, you'll regret it all someday. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." Gwen and Courtney began singing as they started to sing the next verse.

"You told me once, dear, you really loved me, and no one else could come between. But now you've left me and love another, you have shattered all of my dreams." The two sang until it was time for them to sing the chorus again.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." They sang as the started the last verse of the lullaby.

"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me, When I awake my poor heart pains. So, when you come back and make me happy, I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." They finished the lullaby as Maybelle began yawning.

"Thank you, Goodnight mommies, I love you." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"We love you too. Bye, Maybelle." Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Bye-Bye." Maybelle said as she went to sleep peacefully as Trent turned off speaker phone and tucked Maybelle into bed.

"She's sound asleep, enjoy your week." Trent said to them.

"Thanks Trent." Gwen said to Trent.

"Bye!" Courtney said as she hung up.

"Feeling better now?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good, me too." Gwen said back as they hugged and kissed.

"Princess, how many times we have had diaper sex?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh!" Courtney said back as she was blushing heavily like an anime chick.

"To be honest... it's a lot. Really! We had diapey sex a lot of times! Around 30 to 40 times." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Hehe, yeah we did, and wow…how did you know that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I counted in my head." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Well I think that's cool." Gwen responded back as she caressed Courtney's cheek.

"Hmm… you look really beautiful, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hehehe, stop it, please?" Courtney asked Gwen as they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Gwen and Courtney said at the same time.

"Room Service." A worker at the hotel said back.

"Got it!" Gwen said as she walked to the door as Courtney grabbed out a piece of paper and starts writing down a list of stuff to do for later tonight as Gwen got their dinner.

"Thanks!" Gwen said to the worker.

"No problem. Enjoy your stay ladies." The worker responded back before he left.

"We will!" Gwen and Courtney said back to the worker.

"Courtney...what 'cha working on sweetie?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Just a list of stuff for tonight after Dinner, and TV." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Let me see." Gwen said to Court.

"Okies." Courtney said as she showed it and it included the following things… They makeout in their bedroom full of Rose Petals with Romance Music playing, they talk dirty in English and the other languages. They Cosplay, they use sex toys, they use strap-ons, they do Food-Play, they do Diaper sex in the pool and in the shower. they have diaper sex from Dusk to Dawn as Gwen started to blush like crazy, as she also felt a bit light headed.

"Holy… God!" Gwen said.

"Is it too much?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hell no!" Gwen answered before she continued to explain as she pulled Courtney close to her.

"I think it's perfect! It's our night, our time to be alone, so I want to enjoy it for as well as we can." Gwen said as she kissed Courtney's neck but started to get playful and slowly lick and suck on it like a vampire.

"Ohhhhh!" Courtney moaned softly as she stopped Gwen.

"Not yet, Gwenny. Save your energy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies, Queen Courtney." Gwen said as they ate and watched TV during Dinner as they watched an episode of Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High, and an episode of Friends and then dinner was over as Courtney set the scented candles and rose petals in their bedroom while she also set the Video Camera as it had a 48-hour battery.

"Okay, everything is in place." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Looks Perfect." Gwen said as she smelled the air.

"Mmmm! Smells like Heaven." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know... let's get this started!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered before she almost forgot something important.

"Wait... the sign! Is it on?" Gwen said to Courtney and asked her for a quick reminder.

"Let me see." Courtney said before she checked the door and saw the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door handle.

"It's there." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Perfect." Gwen said as she held Courtney close.

"Shall we?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes, we shall." Courtney said before she turned on the camera.

"Hi Everyone, welcome to our 5th Anniversary Spectacular...I am Mrs. Courtney Lopez, and this is the most romantic person in my life, my sexy diapey wearing wife...Gwen White, and Gwen do you have anything to say?" Courtney said to the camera and asked Gwen before they shared a quick kiss.

"Yes, today is our 5th year anniversary of being married. Tonight, is a special night for you all! You get the pleasure to watch me and my sexy, hawt, diapey wearing queen have hawt, sexy, hawd, diapey sex from dusk til dawn." Gwen said to the camera.

"That is true... so I hope you all have enough energy to watch the entire show. Ready, Gwenny?" Courtney said to the camera and asked Gwen

"Ready, Courtney!" Gwen answered Courtney as they put on "Animals" by Nickelback as they began by ripping off their pants, revealing their diapers once again as they started with a passionately, sexy, and romantic makeout session which included tongue kissing, moaning, rubbing and groping of their diapered asses.

"Mmmmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned passionately.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned as she was enjoying it with her wife.

"Mmmmmmm! You are so hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"You too!" Gwen said back as the two soon fell onto the bed with the rose petals as Gwen was on top.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled softly as she pulled out of Courtney's mouth.

"Let's get this off of you, Courtney." Gwen said before she removed Courtney's gray sweater, and her white dress shirt revealing her 35DD Breasts covered by her pink lacy bra. Gwen did the same to herself as she showed Courtney her 35C Boobies which were covered up by a Lacy Midnight Blue Bra.

"So hawt!" They said to each other as they resumed their hot makeout session as their chests groped each other's chests.

"Mmmmmm!" Both of them moaned passionately and softly as they were trying to make it last as they began talking dirty to each other in different languages.

¡Mmm! Gwen, eres tan jodida como la mierda! No puedo esperar para follar tu coño diapey y culo!" Courtney spoke dirty in Spanish as Gwen knew what she meant as she blushed.

"Merci! Moi aussi! J'ai hâte de faire notre fameux Cumstard!" Gwen spoke dirty back in French and Courtney knew exactly what Gwen meant as Courtney blushed.

"Si, let's enjoy our time… slowly." Courtney said to Gwen.

"But Of Course!" Gwen said as they kept tongue kissing each other as they began rubbing their bodies, and their diapers, until they began doing the sexy 69 position.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and muffled in pleasure and delight.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled before she pulled out of Courtney's diapered area to say something.

"La chatte diaphane de Queen Courtney est tellement hawt et savoureuse! Gwenny l'aime tellement!" Gwen said in French as she said that Courtney's area was hot, delicious, and that she loved it as Gwen also started to rub Courtney's area with her finger as Courtney was gonna speak.

"Gracias, Gwenny! ¡Mmmm! Tu dedo es tan lindo ... ¡y también tu coño de hawt! Courtney wuvs lamiendo el coño diapey de Gwenny!" Courtney said back in Spanish as she said thanks, and Gwen was hot as Courtney loved pleasuring Gwen's diapered area as Courtney began to pleasure Gwen's diapered area with her tongue.

"Mmmm! Hawder!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she was about to speak again.

"Plus fort!" Gwen said as she said "Stronger!" in French as they kept licking and pleasuring each other's diapered areas until their first climax of the night was about to happen.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they came all over their faces and mouths.

"Yummy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Gracias Gwenny." Courtney responded back as they cleaned their faces up as they finished speaking foreign languages as they knew what was next, as it was Cosplay time.

"Time for Cosplay." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen said as they grabbed their cosplay costumes as they were cosplaying as Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, as Gwen dressed as Rainbow Dash, she had her blue hair with rainbow highlights, a dark purple and blue dress with a skirt, fishnet stocking and boots from Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks; Courtney dressed as Twilight Sparkle, she had her dark purple hair with light purple highlights in a ponytail, glasses, dark pink school shirt with a bow, skirt, long blue stocking and high heel shoes.

"There, I'm all set." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Perfect." Courtney said back as they began acting as their respective characters.

"Rainbow Dash, you look beautiful." Courtney/Twilight Sparkle said to Gwen/Rainbow Dash.

"Thankies, Twilight. You look really cute in your school clothes." Gwen/Rainbow Dash said to Courtney/Twilight Sparkle.

"Aww, Thankies, Dashie!" Courtney said as she soon walked to Gwen as they started to makeout.

"Mmmmmm!" Both of them moaned as they kept making out until they began to scissors each other.

"Ohhh! Twily! Mmm! Your diapey is so fucking wet and soft! I wuv it!" Gwen/Rainbow Dash said to Courtney/Twilight.

"So is yours, Dashie! Mmmm! Go Hawder!" Courtney/Twilight said to Gwen/Rainbow Dash.

"You want me to go hawd?" Gwen/Rainbow Dash asked Courtney/Twilight.

"Yes!" Courtney/Twilight answered Gwen/Rainbow Dash who smiled as she had a sexy thought in her mind as she held Courtney tight.

"RAINBOW DASH IS GOING TO GO SONIC RAINBOOM!" Gwen/Rainbow Dash soon started to bump Courtney as fast and as hard as she can, playing like she was going Sonic Rainboom like Rainbow Dash.

"Ohhhhh!" Gwen/Rainbow Dash and Courtney/Twilight Sparkle moaned out.

"Ahhhh! Yes! Fuck yes! Keep going, Rainbow Dash!" Courtney/Twilight Sparkle moaned out and said to Gwen/Rainbow Dash.

"I'M GOING TO CUMSIES!" Both of them shouted as they kept at it until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed for the second time tonight as they had a brief tongue kiss as they wrapped up their cosplay as Equestria Girls.

"That was sexy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said before they took off their costumes, and changed their diapers before they changed into their next set of costumes as they were Superheroes next as Gwen was dressed up as Batwoman, while Courtney was dressed up as The Question.

"I am… Batwoman." Gwen said to Courtney with a cold tone in her voice trying her best Batwoman imitation.

"I am The Question, I know everything…" Courtney said starting her imitation of The Question.

"Do you want to make love with me while sporting these lovely diapers?" Courtney/The Question asked Gwen/Batwoman.

"Yes." Gwen/Batwoman answered her as they briefly madeout.

"Can you fuck me Batwoman?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Of course! Ms. Question!" Gwen answered Courtney as Gwen grabbed a strap-on dildo, placed it over her diaper, Courtney got on all fours and began to pound Courtney's diapered area slowly.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned softly.

"Oh! Mmmm!" Courtney shouted and moaned softly.

"Why so slow?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Just wanted you to get used to it before I show you Bat Woman's true strength!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said back as Gwen kept pounding her.

"It feels so good!" Courtney said as she loved Gwen's pounding.

"Can you go hawder now Bat Woman?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Absolutely!" Gwen said as she started to pound Courtney harder.

"Ohhhh! Mmmmmmmmmm!" Gwen moaned before she smacked Courtney right in her ass.

"Oh! Do that again!" Courtney shouted to Gwen.

"You want more?" Gwen asked Courtney

"Fuck yeah! Smack Questions diapey ass, Bat Woman!" Courtney answered Gwen

"Okies, Ms. Question!" Gwen said before she smacked Courtney's ass harder and pounded her area even more harder.

"Fuck Yeah!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmmmm! Oh! Yes!" Courtney moaned and said as she began to rub her diapered area as Gwen kept pounding her over, and over again harder and harder until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Gwen screamed out to Courtney who was getting close also.

"ME TOO!" Courtney shouted back as well.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned and screamed as they came at the same time as they changed their diapers, before they took off their superhero costumes.

"Court, let me ask you something." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What's up." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Does it feel good to be wearing the Diapey Wangers Uniform again?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh absolutely! I wuv wearing them so much! I'm glad Shawnie and the sisters did a party for it." Courtney

"Me too! Now let's Wanger up!" Gwen said as she got into her Midnight Blue Wanger clothes and Courtney got into her dark beige Wanger clothes.

"Done!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other before they got into their Diapey Wanger characters.

"Diapey Midnight Blue Wanger, Ready!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Diapey Dark Beige Wanger, Ready!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"It's Diapey Wanger Time!" They said to each other as they fist-bumped each other.

"Yeah!" They also said to each other before they started making out with tons and tons of passion.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned and muffled softly as Courtney pushed Gwen into the bed as she got a strap-on dildo.

"Now it's Dark Beige Wanger turn to fuck Midnight Blue Wanger!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oooh! Do it! But fuck my ass instead!" Gwen said back.

"Okies!" Courtney said as she started to fuck Gwen's diapered hard

"Oh!" Courtney said as she loved pounding Gwen's butt, it turned her on…and it gave her a sense of control.

"FUCK YES! HAWDER! FUCK ME HAWD! LIKE I DID TO YOU!" Gwen shouted as she began to rub her diapered area.

"Okies sweetie!" Courtney shouted back as she kept pounding away until it was time.

"Ohhh! Gwenny! Dark Beige Wanger is close!" Courtney shouted as she was near her climax.

"That quick?!" Gwen asked as she was surprised.

"Hold it in just for a little bit longer!" Gwen said as Courtney tried to do so but it was about to happen.

"I don't think I can... Oh God!" Courtney shouted as she kept pounding Gwen harder and harder…until now.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT!" Courtney screamed out.

"Okies then! Cumsies inside my ass!" Gwen shouted at Courtney to climax in her ass.

"Okies!" Courtney went harder and harder as she soon climaxed inside Gwen's butt.

"Ahhhhh!" They screamed and moaned as they were heard from the other side of the hotel as they soon made out hard.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned as they took off their Diapey Wanger costumes, and they changed each other's diapers as they were now wearing fresh and clean diapers.

"Gwenny, I have a hawt and sexy idea." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Please, tell me what is the idea?" Gwen responded back by asking her.

"We have diapey sex in the showers." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Ooooh! Wet diapey sex! I wuv it!" Gwen said as she grabbed the video camera.

"Come on!" Gwen said as the two entered the bathroom as Gwen placed the Camera down on the toilet seat as Courtney pulled her in.

"Let's get started." Courtney said as she turned the shower on and they let the hot shower water hit their beautiful bodies as they started to tongue kiss.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned passionately as "Baby, One More Time" by Britney Spears played in the background of Courtney's iPhone.

"Almost forgot something." Courtney said as she grabbed a Large Doubled-Headed Dildo as it had all the colors of the rainbow on it.

"Ooooh, our pride Dildo!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yep! Now let's use it!" Courtney said back to Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered as Courtney and Gwen placed the dildo on their pussy as they start fucking each other slowly first.

"Ohhhhh! FUCK!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"My god! It's so fucking big and hawd! Mmmm!" Courtney said as the two pushed the dildo deeper as they went harder.

"Yes!" Courtney said as she was euphoric.

"Oh fuck!" Gwen gropes her breasts as Courtney soon leaned near and suck on Gwen's chest.

"Ohhhh! Yes! Lick them, Queeny! Lick my sexy breasts!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney shouted as she kept licking them as they kept bumping each other's areas harder and harder as Gwen softly grabbed Courtney's head making each other tongue kiss.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" They both moaned and muffled during their tongue kiss until they were about to explode again.

"Baby! I'm Gonna Cumsies!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Me too! Oh god! Hawder!" Courtney said back at Gwen.

"You too!" Gwen said as they kept pounding each other's pussies while they kept tongue wrestling each other as they soon climaxed big time.

"MMMMMMM!" They moaned as they exploded all over the shower.

"Oh yes!" Both of them shouted as they kissed again as they turned off the shower.

"Yeah!" Courtney said as they grabbed towels, and dried each other up with towels and changed each other's diapers into their swim diapers.

"But that means that we are about to have diaper sex in public, we might get arrested!" Gwen said to Courtney feeling the rush as Courtney gave her a sexy tongue kiss.

"MMMMMMMMMM…!" Booth of them moaned as Courtney pulled away from Gwen's mouth as Courtney panted.

"Relax Gwenny, we've had diapey sex at the beach, in our backyard on our Gazebo, in our car, in a hotel room with Marley, at Prom, and we did it at school with Blaineley as well! I think we can do this without getting arrested." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You're right, and you are so fucking hawt!" Gwen said back to Courtney.

"Thankies! Now let's go!" Courtney said as they put on their bikini tops, and their robes on over their bikini tops and swim diapers.

"I'm ready!" Gwen said as they left their room, went to the elevator, and went down to the pool as it was beautiful, and big…almost as big as their pool back at their mansion.

"Wow!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"It's so beautiful!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah!" Courtney said back.

"We should go to the massage area sometime while we're here…but not tonight." Gwen said to Court.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed before Gwen set the camera down as they entered the water.

"Hmmm… feels so warm." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah… now come here." Gwen said back to Courtney as they began to makeout once more.

"Mmmmmmmm…!" Both of them moan softly as they didn't want to attract any attention.

"We feel like Geoff and Bridgette, but we're only girls." Gwen said as they kept making for another minute.

"True." Courtney said as they got out.

"Let's go to the hot tub." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said to Gwen as they turn the camera to the hot tub as they enter it and resume their hot makeout session.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly.

"What position shall we do in the hot tub?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about we scissor each other hawd and keep kissing each other." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said back as she and Gwen began scissoring each other hard as they kept kissing each other like hell.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…! MMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned as they kept at it.

"Oh! Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen who then decided to take control as she scissored Courtney hard as Courtney scissored Gwen hard as well while Gwen started to kiss, lick, and suck on Courtney's neck like a Vampire.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Courtney moaned out in delightful pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Gwen muffled as she was enjoying Courtney's neck like a yummy, sweet, and delicious apple.

"Such a sweet and tasty neck!" Gwen said as she resumed her vampire like sucking of Courtney's neck while she rubbed each other's diapered areas like fire.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled as she was loving it.

"Hawder! Gwen, Hawder please!" Courtney demanded out of her wife Gwen as she stopped the cervical pleasure for a second.

"Okies Pwincess." Gwen said as she resumed sucking Courtney's neck as she scissored her even harder until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH FUCKING GOD!" Courtney moaned and shouted as she climaxed endlessly inside of her diaper as Gwen did so as well while she was still sucking on Courtney's neck until she stopped as Courtney panted.

"Mmmmmm…perfect!" Gwen moaned softly and said as she loved the pretend hickey that she left as she kissed Courtney.

"Let's head back to the room for more fun, wifey." Gwen said as they got out of the hot tub, took off their swim diapers, and changed into their regular diapers.

"Okies!" Courtney said as they put on robes over their diapered bodies as they head back to their hotel room.

"Ohhh Gwenny! You know what time it is?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Cumstard time?" Gwen responded back by asking Courtney.

"Yes!" Courtney answered as she and Gwen clapped.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered.

"Let's demonstrate!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said back as they grabbed the video camera and placed it on the edge of the bed as Gwen grabbed some cookie dough and pour it into her diapered area, some chocolate syrup and whipped cream and sprayed it into her diapered area as well as she began rubbing her diapered area mixing it.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen moaned softly as she finished her 'sweet' demonstration as she stopped rubbing her diapered area.

"Ooooooh! That tastes good!" Courtney said as she licked her lips and began talking to the camera.

"Each baby grabbed their choice of desert like my wifey, Gwen, who pour cookie dough, chocolate syrup and whipped cream all over her sexy diapey." Courtney said as Gwen blushed heavily.

"It's my turn." Courtney said as she got off the bed and she began to demonstrate.

"For me, I would choose maybe... Ooooh! Brownie dough, a little of caramel syrup and some delicious chocolate pudding as well." Courtney said as she crawled like a baby back to the bed turning Gwen on before Courtney poured the three desserts that she chose down her diapered area, and she rubbed her own diapered area as she was mixing the ingredients in it.

"Mmmm! Feels so nice, especially in my diapey, don't you agree Gwen?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen answered Courtney as it was her turn to speak to the camera.

"Now comes the fun part!" Gwen said as Courtney sexually grinned because she knew what was next.

"Mixing the sweets." They said at the same time as they start to scissors each other while they were tongue kissing each other like hell as Gwen grabbed whipped cream and sprayed some over Courtney's boobs, as Gwen licked them.

"Ohhhhhhh! SO FUCKING HAWT!" Courtney shouted as she loved was Gwen was doing and then Courtney grabbed some Chocolate Ice Cream, and placed it over Gwen's chest and Courtney responded back by licking Gwen's boobs.

"Ohhhh…" Gwen shivered, shuddered, and moaned.

"SO HAWT!" Gwen shouted as she was enjoying it despite the ice cream being cold.

"Thankies sweetie." Courtney said as then they begin to rub each other's chest with their respective whipped cream and ice cream until both of their chests, and tummies were covered as they began giggling and blushing heavily.

"You look like a real Hot Fudge Sundae." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, so do you." Gwen said back to Courtney as they kissed before they begin to lick each other's breasts and tummies which were covered with their whipped cream and ice cream, before they start to lick their diapered areas which were covered with their desserts of choice as they were also moaning while they kept licking each other.

"Mmmmmmm...So Yummy, and so delicious!" They moaned and said to each other as they kept licking and sucking their dessert covered diapered areas harder while their bodies groped and glazed against one another.

"So sweet and yummy! Mmmm!" Gwen said to Courtney before she resumed licking.

"Mmmm! Gwenny! You picked three very amazing dessert choices." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You too, Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they kept licking, sucking, and kissing their dessert covered diapered areas until it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Here is where the Cumstard arrives!" Courtney said to the camera as it was time.

"HERE IT COMES! MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them screamed passionately as they exploded all over their faces, tasting their own Cumsies with the dessert they chosen as they also swallowed it as well.

"Mmmmmmmmm…Yummy Cumstard." Both of them said as they got up, cleaned each other up, and changed each other's diapers as it was Grand Finale time.

"Courtney…" Gwen said to Courtney who turned around.

"Yes Gwen…" Courtney said back as they leaned close to each other.

"Let's end this to our song." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies…Queen Gwen." Courtney said as the two kissed as their song "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence began to play.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned as they started to softly makeout, then they started to passionately makeout halfway through the opening verse, and then by the time the opening chorus began with them starting to scissor the living hell out of each other as they kissed each other and groped their breasts roughly.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as they kept it up during the song, the scissoring, the kissing, and the moaning as well as they were enjoying it so much that they thought they were in Heaven as they stopped making out for a second to have a passionate and loud dialogue.

"AHHHHH! FUCK YES! HAWDER QUEEN COURTNEY LOPEZ! FUCK YOUR DIAPEY BABY QUEEN EVEN HAWDER! I WANT TO EXPLODE LIKE A VOLCANO!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it.

"I WILL! AFTER YOU SAY THIS... "I, Gwen White, wuv being scissored, fucked, wubbed and licked hawd by her diapey queen/goddess, Courtney Lopez, who is also my sexy diapey wife, happily married for 5 years." Now!" Courtney said to Gwen who blushed like an anime chick.

"Okies, 'I, Gwen Thompson, wuv being scissored, fucked, wubbed and licked hawd by her diapey queen goddess, Courtney Lopez Thompson, who is also my sexy diapey wife, happily married for 5 years.'

"Yeah! Yes! FUCK YES! HAWDER GWEN WHITE!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"AFTER YOU SAY THIS..."I Courtney Lopez White, wuv being scissored, fucked, wubbed, and licked hawd by her Diapey Goddess, Gwendolyn White, who is also my sexy diapey wife, happily married for five years now also!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies! ..."I Courtney Lopez White, wuv being scissored, fucked, wubbed, and licked hawd by her diapey Goddess, Gwendolyn White, who is also my sexy diapey wife, happily married for five years now also!" Courtney shouted in passion as well.

"YEAH!" Gwen shouted as she and Courtney increased their rubbing and scissoring to the max as they were getting closer and closer to their greatest climax yet as they also kept tongue kissing each other as well.

"I wuv you so much Gwen!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I WUV YOU TOO! I WUV YOU TOO COURTNEY!" Gwen shouted as they tongue kissed and scissored harder as it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COURTNEY, I'M CUMSIES! I'M ALMOST THERE!" Gwen moaned, screamed and shouted.

"ME TOO! DON'T STOP! LET'S MAKE THIS FINALE INCREDIBLY HAWT!" Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed and scissored each other even harder and harder, until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them screamed so damn loud as they climaxed in their diapers so much as their screams were so loud that the hotel heard it, and the entire city heard it, as they finally collapsed on top of each other after their final climax as they panted and they were in the most romantic haze ever…since before they got engaged.

"I absolutely wuv you so much!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other as they shared a deep kiss which was deeper than the Pacific Ocean as Gwen turned to the camera.

"That's it for our sexy movie!" Gwen said to the camera.

"We hoped you all enjoy this sexy film, bye bye." Courtney said as they turned the camera as they took a quick shower, changed into their sleeping shirts and diapers as they laid down on their queen-sized bed.

"I absolutely wuv what we just did, Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too, Gwenny. This has to be the gweatest, hawtest, sexiest anniversary we ever had!" Courtney said as they kissed deeply once more.

"Yeah..." Gwen said before she yawned deeply.

"It's getting late, so tomorrow why don't we just relax and after we wake up we have a romantic dinner somewhere classy and fun and the day after that then we check out the sites, is that cool with you?" Courtney yawned deeply as she also asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered with a deep yawn as well.

"Well, tonight has been romantic, maybe tomorrow night we can have a romantic dinner at the Cheesecake Factory?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course!" Courtney answered Gwen as they kissed deeply once again as they deeply yawned once more as it was midnight.

"Well, Nighty Night Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney

"Nighty night, Gwen." Courtney said as she and Gwen turned off the lights as they cuddled close to each other as they dozed to sleep to end the night.

 **AWWWWWW! HOW WAS THAT? WAS IT ROMANTIC OR WHAT? I THINK IT WAS AWESOMELY ROMANTIC.**

 **NEXT ONE IS DAKOTA AND SAM AS THEY ARE GETTING IT ON AFTER COMIC-CON DURING THEIR ANNIVERSARY IN THEIR LOS ANGELES HOTEL.**

 **I WANNA THANK HELLFLORES FOR CO-WRITING THIS ONE WITH ME.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
